Seizoen 23 Week 26
gaat naar maar vindt niet bij hem. Niemand weet waar hij is. Judith contacteert zijn vrienden maar ook die weten van niets. Ze heeft een slecht voorgevoel. denkt dat hij misschien bij is omdat hij veel met hem dikwijls games speelt. Maar ook Joren heeft hem niet meer gezien. vertelt aan over zijn gesprek met . Hij zegt haar dat donderdag wordt begraven. Hij zegt haar dat Twan een overlijdensbericht heeft gestuurd maar Mayra zegt dat ze niets gezien heeft. is verwonderd dat zijn hemd aan het strijken is; hij waardeert het maar vindt dat het niet haar taak is dit te doen. Rosa vertelt Steven over het feit dat niet wil dat iets verneemt over zijn levensmoeheid. Maar Steven vindt dat Lowie het recht heeft dit te weten. Lana Bergmans, die met chatte op Facebook, blijkt niemand minder dan Lowie te zijn. Lowie vindt dat Kobe te weinig reageert op Facebook en denkt dat zijn initiatief "te braaf" was. , Lowie, en zijn tijdens het weekend op survival geweest. Maar Tamara is er niet over te spreken. Bob denkt dat een wellness beter was geweest voor de dames maar daar houdt Lowie dan weer niet van. bluft weer bij zijn collega's over zijn seksleven met . Hij is afgemat en zou willen recupereren op het werk. Maar en Waldek hebben daar niet echt oren naar. Tom weet blijkbaar waar Stan is maar zegt niks aan Judith, want Stan heeft gevraagd te zwijgen. heeft soep gemaakt voor en komt de korstjes bij haar ter plaatse bakken, want dat hoort zo volgens hem. Maar belt hem dat hij meteen moeten komen helpen in de Withoeve want het is er erg druk. Lowie wil Kobe controleren waarmee hij bezig is op Facebook maar hierdoor komt zijn werk bij Boowie in het gedrang. Lowie vindt dat Tamara gelijk had toen ze zegde dat ze iets beters moeten vinden om Kobe op Facebook te pakken. Maar Bob zegt dat zijn werk voorrang heeft. Judith treft in de spreekkamer en zegt dat ze hopeloos is wat Stan betreft. In de Withoeve is het super druk en Frank helpt in keuken. Mayra brengt, samen met , een bezoekje aan Waldek op zijn werk. Eddy plaagt Waldek weer door te vragen wie hij bedoelde toen hij zei "dag lieve schat": Zoë of Mayra? Frank is doodzenuwachtig omdat hem gevraagd heeft mee op te dienen. En hij heeft niet de vaardigheden van een ober. Maar Simonne stelt hem gerust. nodigt Kobe uit voor een etentje vanavond maar hij twijfelt. Judith heeft nu ook ingeschakeld om Stan te vinden. Tijdens het gesprek krijgt ze een telefoontje van iemand die blijkbaar meer weet over Stan…|tekst2 = is in alle staten maar is terecht. denkt dat ze moeten vragen om iets beters te vinden om te strikken. Maar vindt dat ze ermee moete stoppen; hij weet niet of dit wel de juiste manier is. Delvaux belt naar Lowie om te zeggen dat hun offerte aanvaard is. De eerste opdracht van Boowie is een feit. is enthousiast over het werk van Kobe. Ze vraagt dat hij al de dossiers van hun kantoor scant om te digitaliseren. Kobe aanvaardt om met Karin te gaan eten in een klasse restaurant. legt aan de kneepjes van het vak uit hoe een ober meerdere borden tegelijk opdient. Maar Frank wordt opgeschrikt door en laat de borden vallen. Frank zou dan toch liever hebben dat opdient. Karin zegt aan dat ze afgesproken heeft met Kobe om te gaan eten. Tom is van plan Judith op heterdaad te betrappen. probeert verder naar te drijven. Karin heeft Kobe zelfs een hemd en das gekocht om te gaan eten. zegt aan dat Stan terecht is. Maar vermits hij niet vraagt waar Stan was leidt Sam hieruit af dat Joren wel wist waar hij was. Hij geeft het toe maar mocht niks zeggen. En vermits hij weinig vrienden heeft, wilde hij Stan niet verraden. zegt aan dat momenteel niet meer spreekt over sterven. Steven zegt dat hij Luc kan begrijpen wanneer hij zegt dat hij geen reden meer heeft om verder te leven. Hij zegt dat hij zelf de touwtjes wil in handen hebben wanneer zijn moment van sterven eraan komt. Charité kan niet komen opdienen in de Withoeve en bijgevolg moet Frank toch nog helpen. Terwijl Karin en Kobe van hun etentje genieten, komt cliënt Jamal ook langs in het restaurant. Hij nodigt hen uit om nog iets te gaan drinken maar het is genoeg geweest voor Kobe. Tom zit in zijn wagen nog steeds te wachten op Judith. Na 8 uur rijden is Judith eindelijk aangekomen waar Stan zich schuilhoudt, namelijk bij . Ze hebben een gesprek en Judith belooft Stan dat ze zich meer met hem zal bezighouden maar hij wil niet met haar meegaan. Hij zegt dat er toch weer ruzies gaan ontstaan en hij kan het niet meer aan.|tekst3 = is in slaap gevallen in zijn wagen terwijl hij hoopte te betrappen op vandalisme. Maar zijn wagen is besmeurd met verf. Tom denkt dat Judith de dader is en valt haar aan tijdens haar ochtendjogging. Hierbij valt Judith op de grond. is hiervan getuige. zegt aan dat ze een idee heeft om te pakken. hoort hen nog net bezig en wil weten waarover ze het hadden. haalt erbij om klacht in te dienen tegen het vandalisme aan zijn wagen. Judith verklaart aan Tim dat zij er niks mee te maken heeft. Lowie legt aan Olivia uit dat hij met zijn chatsessies hoopt dat Kobe verliefd wordt op Lana. Olivia begrijpt het niet en vindt het een belachelijk initiatief. Lowie zegt haar dat hij niet kan begrijpen dat Kobe vrij is. Arne bevestigt de verklaringen van Judith aan . Judith verneemt van Tom dat hij op de hoogte was dat bij verblijft. Lowie zegt aan dat Tamara een nieuw plan heeft om Kobe beet te nemen. Lana opent een nieuwe chatsessie met Kobe op Facebook en is nu geïnteresseerd in het aanleggen van een kruidentuin. Maar plots stopt Kobe de chat; Lowie begrijpt het niet. Judith zegt aan dat Stan alleen Tom en Thilly vertrouwt. en zijn aan het koken want ze krijgen bezoek. belt weer naar terwijl hij aan het werk is; hij moet dringend komen want "ze heeft weer goesting". Maar zegt dat hij tijdens de middagpauze kan gaan maar op tijd moet terug zijn. Frank en hebben , Tim en uitgenodigd. Frank heeft speciaal voor Joren vegetarische balletjes gemaakt. Tijdens het eten wordt verteld over het incident met de wagen van Tom. Sam kan niet geloven dat Judith de dader is want ze heeft andere zorgen aan haar hoofd, namelijk de hereniging van haar gezin. Joren zegt dat hij Stan wel kan begrijpen dat hij weg wilde van al die ruzies. Joren gedraagt zich na het eten voorbeeldig door Frank te helpen met de vaat. Frank vraagt hem hoelang hij nog denkt te blijven bij Sam en Tim. Joren zegt dat hij het nog niet weet maar zijn ouders bekommeren zich toch niet om hem. Kobe zegt aan dat hij vindt dat het etentje met geforceerd was. Tom spreekt aan over een strategie die hij samen met haar gaat verzinnen om alsnog het huis te kunnen behouden. Judith heeft een serieus gesprek met en zegt dat ze al die ruzies en discussies beu is. Daarom heeft ze besloten niet te bieden op het huis op de openbare verkoping. Ze wil haar gezin terug samen in plaats van een hoop bakstenen.|tekst4 = gaat naar de begrafenis van . zegt aan dat ze het huis wil opgeven; haar familie is belangrijker. Hoewel ze beseft dat dit ook gevolgen zal hebben voor Ann. komt te laat terug van zijn middagpauze bij De Kabouters, na zijn vrijpartij met . En hij heeft zich wat geforceerd tijdens "het draadtrekken" . belt Angèle om te zeggen dat ze haar nog wel dikwijls hoort, samen met Eddy, maar ze komt niet meer langs bij Rosa. kon niet helpen opdienen in de Withoeve door haar studies. probeert weer verder in de richting van te drijven. Arne vraagt Emma hoe het gaat thuis en wil met haar een wandeling maken. Rosa zoekt op in verband met de levensmoeheid van . Frank is verbaasd en Rosa zegt dat er niet van op de hoogte is. Frank zegt Rosa dat hij eens met Luc zal gaan spreken. Emma spreekt met Arne over de manier waarop haar papa is overleden en dat nadien een vaderfiguur voor haar werd. Ze spreekt ook over de actuele benarde situatie bij hen thuis. Ze zegt Arne dat hij begripvol is en een luisterend oor heeft en geeft hem een zoen op de mond. Arne reageert vertwijfeld en ze loopt verward weg. Waldek zegt aan dat hij graag nog wat contact zou willen houden met en . Lowie zegt aan dat heeft afgehaakt op Facebook. Ze vindt dat ze dan een nog hogere versnelling moeten schakelen. zegt aan dat hij altijd bij haar en terecht kan om te praten maar hij gaat meteen weg. Ze spreekt er met Tim over en zegt dat ze ook niet begrijpt waarom Bill niks van zich laat horen. Tamara heeft opnieuw contact met Kobe op Facebook over de kruidentuin en wil afspreken met hem omdat hij teveel vragen stelt maar hij reageert alleen met een smiley. Judith geeft een ruiker bloemen aan om haar te bedanken voor haar vriendschap en het overnemen van haar spreekuren. Ze omhelzen elkaar. Tom ziet het en reageert verbaal. Emma is ontgoocheld over de reactie van Arne. Tom komt pas 's avonds opdagen op kantoor maar hij zegt aan dat hij van thuis uit heeft gewerkt. Hij is erg zenuwachtig door wat hij tussen Ann en Judith heeft gezien en snauwt Kobe af omdat hij een dossier niet vindt. Tom vindt het dossier wél en zegt Kobe dat hij alleen maar in hun kantoor werkt om het geweten van Karin te sussen. Hij ontslaat Kobe. |tekst5 = denkt dat liefdesverdriet heeft. wil de doop van thuis vieren maar is er eerst niet voor te vinden. Een doopsel moet in een kerk gevierd worden, zegt hij. Maar uiteindelijk stemt hij toch toe om het bij hen thuis te doen. en hebben nog steeds een verschillende mening wat het spelletje met op Facebook betreft. Vandaag vindt in de Frens de openbare verkoping van het huis van en plaats en wil het spektakel niet missen. is op bezoek bij en Frank voelt Luc aan de tand na wat gezegd heeft over het feit dat Luc niet meer wil leven. Maar Luc laat niks in de richting uitschijnen. Hij ziet en is verwonderd over haar kapsel en de verwondingen in haar gezicht. Frank zegt dat ze gevallen is. wil niet dat Tom Kobe nog beledigt en hoopt dat hij zich meer op hun kantoor gaat fixeren. zegt aan dat hij wil stoppen met de pesterijen aan Kobe. Kobe gaat nog eens koken bij Rosa. Ook is uitgenodigd en spreekt niks dan lof over Kobes kookkunsten. Hij vindt dat Kobe best een eigen restaurant zou kunnen beginnen. Karin belt Kobe in verband met zijn ontslag maar hij zegt dat hij het niet erg vindt. vraagt aan Frank hoe het gesprek met Luc is geweest. Hij zegt dat hij niks abnormaals heeft bemerkt. Steven verneemt dat Kobe zijn job in het advocatenkantoor kwijt is en wil meteen met Tom gaan praten maar Kobe zegt dat hij het toch niet zo graag deed. Steven zegt dat hij hem kan helpen maar Kobe denkt zegt dat hij dat niet verdient, na al de brokken die hij gemaakt heeft. vraagt aan of ze even privé kunnen praten. Marianne weigert eerst maar stemt uiteindelijk toch toe. Het gesprek vindt echter plaats "achter gesloten deuren" in de privé van de Frens, zodat we als kijker niet horen wat er gezegd wordt. vraagt aan of ze meter wil worden van Zoë en Femke is dolenthousiast. zoekt Eddy op bij De Kabouters en zegt dat hij wat moet doen aan zijn conditie en zijn prestaties. Dit in het bijzijn van Waldek en , die hun binnenpretjes niet kunnen verbergen. De biedingen voor het huis gaan van start en er wordt een eerste bod van 600.000 € gedaan. Er wordt tegen elkaar opgeboden en de aflevering eindigt met een bod door Ann van 710.000 €. *'Laatste verschijning van als Angèle Backx.' }} Category:Weken Category:Seizoen 23